Kunoichi of the Warring States
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: FemHarry, Violet Potter is the Twin of the GWL. Given to the Dursleys who turn her into their personal Slave she is later taken to the world of shinobi by eris and a sage in attempt to prevent Black Zetsu from releasing his mother. He gives her his eyes in order to help her achieve her goal.
1. Chapter One

Kunoichi of the Warring States

Author's Note- this story takes place during the the Warring States meaning during the time of the Clan wars when characters like Hashirama and Tobirama were alive.

 **Prologue**

A black and white haired woman about eighteen years old screamed loudly as she gritted her teeth as unstoppable waves of pain ripped through her body. Dear Kami! The women she talked to always made this sound so easy! She felt like she was just about to be ripped slowly in half! She was just hoping all this pain was going to be worth the joy of raising this child. But first her child needed to get the hell out of her.

The metal horizontal poles that she was clutching were close to snapping from the sheet strength that she was gripping them with. Strength that she never even once showed in battle.

Her dear loving husband was going to pa for putting her through this. Well, as soon as she could return to the village that is. Just as Violet thought that she couldn't help the wave of sadness that washed through her being. It was always because of her former family that her husband could be here while his son was being born. They couldn't do anything on their own. They had to have a savior to clean up their mess for them.

Now her husband wasn't here to see his own child born because of her so called father and the headmaster of this school had dragged her across dimensions to have her save their assess when they realized that her twin brother wasn't the savior but she was.

The only thing she was happy about right now was that her baby was about to be born and the school medic had put both men in their place when they wanted to get rid of her baby. She really liked this medic.

After one last cry Violet's ears were greeted with the sound of her child's cries. Tears stung the Kunoichi's eyes at the sound as the medic handed her the bundle. But shortly afterwards the two men who she was really considering killing walked in and began to demand her child to be handed over so they could send her child to trust worthy light family so she could focus on the Dark Lord problem.

She wondered if she promised to clean up the mess if the medic would let her get away with murdering these fools. There was a reason she was feared in the Land of Fire, and the Land of Water but for a whole different reason but still feared no the less.

 **Chapter One- The Offers of a Goddess and Sage**

Violet was a very small five year old. She was hated by her relatives who are the ones who should care for her, and the neighborhood of idiots who her family are the role models for all. Violet just barely stood three feet tall. Her eyes were like a gem like green, her hair is cut very short and not to mention very uneven by her horse for an Aunt Petunia except her bangs so that they covered the long scar that went down the side of her face.

Today was Violet's sixth birthday and she was outside weeding the flower bed in the middle of the day. She knew that if she made even a single mistake that she would be beaten until she was black and blue as well as bleeding before being tossed into her cupboard under the stairs by her Uncle Vernon, who for is quite the sorry excuse for a human being.

Little did the small girl know Fate, well more like Chaos and a Sage had other plans for her. As she was weeding, she thought back to the say that she was given to the Dursley's by her so called family. It was her and Henry's third birthday. Henry was the Boy-Who-Lived, so their parents Lily and James only paid attention to her. Which in Violet's opinion she was fat spoiled brat that needed to be taught some manners.

It had not always been the case, when they were younger while Violet couldn't quite feel the time she could faintly remember the emotions that came with those thoughts and some pictures that she found of them.

But then the funny man in the weird robes came and slowly she began to be forced to distance herself from her brother. At first they had resisted, likely due to the magical twin bond that they heard from the Weasley Twins who heard it from their Uncles who were twins.

Then with the more that Funny Robe guy visited the more her parents forgot about her and began to treat her like dirt it wasn't long them that she ended up here in this prison.

Violet of could still remember all the nights of hunger and pain and wishing for someone to help her. But as days turned to weeks and soon to years, Violet gave up hope. She tried to be perfect for her relatives in every way, but the beatings and abuse still continued. There was only one person that cared and helped her out when they got a chance to and that was her cousin, Dudley Dursley. Sure he looked like a pig wearing a wig, but he recently started being nice to her. One day she had off from doing the chores, she asked Dudley why.

* * *

Flashback

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me who is a freak?" Violet asked Dudley curiously. They were in the neighborhood park; it was sort of a little chilly.

Dudley looked at her with a sad look on his face. He sat down on the ground so she sat down as well. "In Pre-school, a teacher discovered a boy whose name was… I think… Ben, the other day covered with bruises and big cuts on his back like the ones on your back. Well, today our teacher, Mrs. May, how it was really, really bad thing and we should report it to someone in charge if we saw a kid who was being hurt. So I am sorry for what I did to you. So please forgive me?" Dudley said with a small voice.

End Flashback

* * *

After a month passed since then, Dudley pretended to hate in front of his parents, but when ever she was in the park, he would bring some food like apples, other fruit or vegetables that could be eaten raw, for her.

Violet saw her cousin change from a fat pig wearing a wig who loved to bully smaller kids to someone who started to exercise and helped her with some of the choirs behind her Aunt's and Uncle's back. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Aunt Petunia called her in the house.

"Get in here and go to your room, Freak. And be quiet or there will a punishment for you, you lazy good for nothing brat." Shrieked Aunt Petunia.

As she got up and brush the dirt off, she realized that it was starting to get dark. And also this will be the first birthday that she will not receive a beating. But she saw the look in her Uncle's eyes and the belt in his hand told her differently.

When Violet was painfully thrown in her cupboard, silent tears were starting to run down her face. Why? Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Weren't my parents able to love me? In her mind, she could not figure out why she was not loved or wanted by anyone. Sure she was smart for her age, but she was still a little child. I wish that I was somewhere else. I wish for a family.

When she suddenly felt pain free and weightless her eyes shot open and took in her surroundings. She was in a weird room., if it could be called that. It was so big she couldn't see the other ends of the room. It was more like she was sitting in a super long hallway. Violet then began to panic as she began to believe that she had died from the wounds on her back

"Calm yourself, child." Violet turned her head and could not help, but stare at the being in front of her. The woman that was walking toward her was tall, slightly gray tan that somehow looked beautiful, piercing black eyes, her black hair was moving like the sea, and her sleeveless black dress almost looked like a second skin but at the bottom looked like black smoke. (AN- the description of Eris from Sinbad). Beside the woman was a man with deep wrinkles spiky white hair with a goatee that went to his waist, he had two horns coming the sides of his forehead and a third eye that was red in color with rings, similar to his other two eyes but those were a light purple like color. He wore long robe like clothing that had coma like marking around the high collar and a necklace with the same thing. He was sitting cross legged on the ground holding a staff that had a few rings on it.

"Who are you two." Violet stuttered.

"I am known as Eris, the goddess of chaos and discord." Eris said as she stood in front of her and motioned for her to sit down in front of the two of them which the small girl complied. "Don't interrupt me while I explain why you are here. Understand?" Violet nodded her head quickly.

"I was watching you since the day you were born, because I wanted my own champion. So I started to look across the world for someone who would be perfect. After a couple of decades of looking, I was ready to give up, when I came across your mother. She was carrying twins, a boy and a girl. So I looked into your and your twin's future. And what I saw made me angry, a mother giving up her daughter for a false chosen one." Eris saw the shocked look on Violet's face.

"Yes you are the chosen one, not your brother Henry. Fate may be a damned bastard but even he has standards. Like he would have that spoiled brat save the world." Eris sneered. " So now I've decided to shake things up, by taking you to a different world. A world that pirates and marines rule the world. A world that has beautiful chaos. A world that will prepare you for your destiny."

Eris waved her hand and two beautiful boxes appeared, one purple and one black. Eris then lifted the lids of the two and Violet saw that in the purple box was an apple like fruit that was squiggly lines, the black box held a small vial of swirling black and purple liquid. Her face must have shown her confusion, because Eris smiled and explained what they were. "This is something thing that is known as a Devil Fruit. There are many different types of these fruit in the new world. It grants a power to anyone who eats it. But it comes with a price for those who do, you will lose your ability to swim and will be weakened if you come in contact with sea prism stone (?). This Devil Fruit is called the Copy-Copy Fruit. It allows the person to copy another person's Devil Fruit power by just looking into their eyes and after copying their power, you will able to use their power any time." she explained motioning to the apple like fruit. " The vial however is much different. Hecate the goddess of magic decided to let you have a choice in the power you have. The vial will gift you the power to control the darkness of the world. But be warned it's a very dangerous power to wield and can do much damage to other and yourself. You will still be able to swim and won't be affected by the sea prison. But remember this is a dangerous power but since you are young Hecate decided to edit the power so to speak, you will have to train the power much like you would if you ate one of mine and Poseidon's Fruits. Start out Weak and train to be strong."

"What does this have anything to do why the old guy is here, no offense he doesn't look like a pirate or a marine." Violet asked pointing to the man sitting beside the goddess.

At the mention of the old man the goddess seemed to deflate. Which the old man decided to speak up in place of the goddess.

"Young Violet. I take over explaining why I am here. It is much like how Lady Eris wants you. A Champion so to speak, but instead of causing chaos I require your help to assist in stopping the war between the descendants of my sons" the old man said. "But I'll warn you this due to your gender if you decide to help you will be seen as weak and people will try to make you submissive to them, more the older you get. The world I would send you to is a unforgiving one, if you are not careful you could end up dead."

Violet was quiet for a long time as she thought of what she wanted to do. With Eris she could be free and do whatever she wanted and be free. But the old guy needed her help and the only normal and decent lesson that she learned from her parents and her relatives what to respect old people and help them when they needed it.

Making up her mind she turned to the goddess.

"Miss Eris thank you for the offer but I'll have to go with the old guy. He needs help and the only thing I learned from my relatives was that if an old person ask for help you help them. Even though he said I could die I want to help." Violet said.

"I see, I'll leave you to explain your offer while I go talk to Jashin about having his followers help her when she needs it while she is young." Eris told the old man before she left.

"Now Violet, My name is Otsutsuki Hagoromo. I'm known in the world I'm going to send you as the Sage of the Six Paths. The world there is plagued by war, from shinobi using ninjutsu a series of techniques that uses a person's chakra.

"What is Chakra?" Violet asked while trying to get what this sage is trying to explain to her.

"Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy that powers the jutsu that people would use in the world. Ninjutsu is the more weaponized version of my ninshu which I created so people would get a better understanding of each other." the sage told her.

"Okay but why not send someone to reteach ninshu? That way people will stop fighting?" Violet asked. " You said that people had understood each other with it."

"People are to distrusting now, there must be gradual change. As well as the time of ninshu is over ,ninjutsu is now what is taught. Ninjutsu is what evolved from ninshu." The Sage explained.

"Oh, okay. So what is it you want me to do in this world?" Violet asked.

"Ah yes best to get right to the point now." The Sage said. "Now it's a rather long story so we'll be delayed in meeting back up with Eris-sama. Now everything started with the God Tree, a tree that bears special fruit that can grant a person chakra. Which as a result the tree was often worshiped as a pillar to the heavens. Every thousand years or so the tree would bear a fruit, a fruit that was made forbidden by mankind due to them believing it was celestial in nature. My mother's clan, The Otsutsuki Clan would travel through dimensions in search of this fruit as to gain the power of chakra for themselves. When my mother Kaguya came to the dimension you will go to, she chose to stay there and used the power she gained in order to single handedly bring peace to the human population. As a result she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess., eventually she had me and my twin brother Hamura, and we were born. As time pace out mother began to lose trust in humanity as the power of the chakra fruit began to corrupt her, eventually leading her to cast a technique called Infinite Tsukuyomi over the world to create her ideal peace. Which caused people to change their view of her her being a kind Goddess into that of a demon.

Eventually mother realized that me and Hamura had inherited her chakra and in a fit of insane envy she combined herself with the God Tree in order to take back her chakra. In the end we absorbed out mother chakra and sealed her body in what became the moon. But however just before we managed to seal her away, mother manifested her will in the form of a artificial being called Black Zetsu. He has the agenda of reviving our mother, and what I want is for you to put an end to him, or the very least to foil anything that could assist in bring my mother back." The sage explained.

"Oh this will of your mother's sounds really bad. What if I can't find it? What will happen?" Violet asked, what the sage was asking sounded really important so she really didn't want to let him down.

"It is very unlikely that you will find him much less kill him. But what you can do is lessen the influence he has on my descendants. The Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clans. I believe that you may have the power to lessen the hate between the clans. While not the whole clan those who plan a major part of the clan's foundation. Which can lead to the return of the peace I sought while it may not happen in your life time it will at least be the beginning of peace." The sage said

"I see. So if I can't kill this Zetsu thing I just need to make it as difficult as possible for him to get anything done." Violet said for clarification. "Okay I get it so what happens now?"

"I send you to my brother's clan for your protection while you train" was all the Sage said as he put a single finger on her forehead before pain spread through her eyes and she blacked out.

 ** **Here's chapter one you guys I hope you enjoy it. Leave review letting me know what you think.****

 ** **Request for the Story's sake****

 ** ***A website that has good information about early Japanese woman's etiquette****

 ** ***Suggestions on who Violet should marry****

 ** ***Suggestions on adventures for Violet to have before and after getting on earth in the Naruto world. (This may have OC's included)****

 ** ***Ideas for Violet having some young love before meeting her husband to be (again most likely include some Ocs)****

 ** **OCs are likely to be included but may be of my own creation, If you have an oc and want it to be involved with this story I ask that you assist me in writing your character so it can be brought justice.****


	2. Chapter 2

Kunoichi of the Warring States

Chapter Two

Violet had been in this new world for nearly about four years now, so she was now eight years old. Though while no longer on the moon any more she knew that she had to be careful since she was now the average age for girls to be kidnapped from eye based jutsus or plenty old enough to be just out right killed.

While here on the moon she had trained with the Rinnegan and apparently learned how to be a lady, thanks to the few women on the moon who thought that she could be both. Both deadly and beautiful on the battlefield. It had been a decision that had greatly upset the men training her, saying that it useless for her to know these things since she needed to focus on battle while searching for Kaguya's will. The woman often said that it was important for her to know this for her identity as a woman (young girl for now) to show that she didn't need to conform to their standards on who could and couldn't fight. That was the only thing she could get out of hearing the adults there argue everything else just confused her, most mentioning something about a moon cycle.

While there she met her first official friend Torimei, a member of the main branch of the family though a bit older than her as he was 13. He was more along the side with the Woman who said that she should keep her identity as a woman. While also mentioning that she should just do what she wants, while a couple times her wished that he never said that, since she had gotten him dragged into some of her harmless mischief that resulted in her dragging him to the lessons on how to be a woman.

Now that she was now able to control the Rinnegan she would be able to go to Earth and complete the mission that the sage set for her.

Violet looked at the blue planet that was knew as Earth, a world that the Six Paths had given everything to help the humans who live on the planet thrive. Which now there was a potential danger to the humans on the planets due to an over sight on the Sage and his brother when they sealed their mother away, them not seeing her embodying her will.

"Ah, Violet-sama there you are." the Clan Head Mitsuki said as he came from the Palace to where she was standing. "Does something trouble you?"

Violet couldn't help but smile at the old man while he though the same as most of the men in this clan, he still showed near parental feelings towards her.

"I know that I'll be leaving soon, so I feel conflicted. I want to stay but I also know I must complete the task that the Sage gave to me." Violet said after a moment of silence.

"I never said that you couldn't come back." the aging man said.

Violet looked up in confusion.

"You can still come up here to visit and have a safe place to heal if you are injured badly. While many of us have been harsh with you over the years we have come to care for you." Mitsuki told her as he put a hand on her head. "There is also your friendship with Toreimei. If we didn't let you back here he would more than likely run down to Earth to you. Which most of the women are hoping to happen because they have the belief that you two will marry when you are old enough."

The last part of what Clan Head said made the young girl laugh.

"I don't know about marry Toreimei. He's more like the decent older brother that I always wanted. If he ever came down to Earth I would bring him back up if you want. I just hope he wouldn't be that stupid I know it's gonna be dangerous."

"Have some faith in yourself child, and as for Toreimei give him a chance to help if he follows. He may be of some help to you. But the only thing I ask of you is to not to reveal to the Senju and Uchiha is to how to get to the Moon."

"Okay. Makes sense. But how do I get to Earth anyway?"

Clan Head Mitsuki just laughed at her, before he pointed towards grouping of tall pillars with circular rocks balanced on them, the place that she had been told to not to train at.

"The Rock Formation will act as a gateway to Earth to you while to others it will make you look like a ball of light coming down from the sky. You use your chakra to activate it the spot that it will drop you at will be where you will be able to return so best to remember where you land." the clan head told her with a Hardy laugh.

"I think I have a really good memory so there shouldn't be any worry about me forgetting. So how does the seal even work?" Violet smiled

"It's rather complicated on the actually workings of the seal. But to put it in basic it will encase you in a sphere of light so to speak and send you down to Earth to a Cave where the same sealing formula will be. So when you are ready to begin the mission that the Sage set out for you just add your chakra to the seal to active it." Mitsuki said before be left her to her own devices.

She should see how Toreimei is doing, spend some time together before she leaves.

Upon returning inside she wondered around the compound to her friends usually hang outs it wasn't until she decided to check his room that she found her best friend. Well actually it was more like he found her since when she was about to check his room she was suddenly dragged off by by Toreimei to the highest tower of the compound.

Which was where they were now, not yet even speaking.

"So you'll be leaving soon" Toreimei said looking at the Earth with his back towards Violet.

"Toreimei If you are worried don't be I'll be find." Violet began before she was cut off.

"I don't know if I'll ever be allowed to leave the moon. But I want you to promise that you won't engage in any unnecessary battles. If you can run than run." Toreimei said turning to her, allowing her to see his almost watering eyes. "You are pretty much my sister at this point so I want you to live."

Violet didn't know what to say to Toreimei, so she just embraced the elder boy who had pretty much declared her family.

"I promise not to take any unnecessary risk. I'll make sure to survive." Violet whispered to her frien- no brother.

That night Violet spend her time with Toreimei until the moment he went to go to sleep. When Clan Head Mitsuki told her about the sealing formula to Earth she had deciced to go during the night for two reasons, one to use the darkness of the night to flee when she lands, and because she was afraid of how willing she would be if she waited til morning to leave especially with how emotional Toreimei got at times. But even so if what Head Mitsuki said was truth he would join soon. It would be all a matter of when.

Author's Note- Sorry for cutting it short I wanted to have her actually get to Earth during this chapter but I ran out of ideas. What do you think should happen when she touch down,

-It's day and she lands at the river where Hashirama and Madara are meeting,

-Night and meeting a possible Uchiha or Senju Ally

-Night and she ends up in her first battle only to get by the skin of her teeth

-Other, leave your suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

Kunoichi of the Warring States

Chapter Three

"Father." Madara said to his father as he bowed his head as he rest on his knees and his feet under his rear. The usual posture for a clan heir, and he absolutely hated sitting like this. So damn uncomfortable.

It was the usual weekly meeting, leaving him sitting alongside his last remaining brothers Izuna and little Haru both on either side of him. Haru was struggling keeping the position his limbs already trembling from it. Madara was already itching to get back to his training. He was the strongest Uchiha born in recent years, or so everyone had been telling him and he planned on living up to that standard plan and simple.

"Tajima-sama! Tajima-sama!"

Frowning at the floor, Madara grimaced at the sound of his older cousin, Hikaku who was in charge of news when it came to the world outside the Uchiha compound. Enemy movement, Big job offers, Natural disaster heading their way. Whatever it was he knew it and was already coming up with plans to counter or get his hands on it for the sake of the clan's livelihood.

But whatever it was must have been big for his cousin to interrupt his father when he was addressing his remaining sons.

"Rise boys."

Madara did so gratefully, glad to straighten his back and not missing the way that Haru rubbed the kinks out of his neck. Madara forced the smile that nearly showed because of it.

"It's big news, worrying. . ." Hikaku trailed off, running a hand across his forehead and gathering the nervous sweat with his fingertips, presenting the scroll he's been holding to their father while allowing Madara to see the state of his cousin and saw he looked like he just came out a fight with a very skilled shinobi.

It was only Haru's third meeting, brought into the fold after Mikobi, Haru's older twin had perished on his first mission outside the clan compound. Madara still felt terrible about his death, having been on the mission as well, since then he's done everything he could to make sure that Izuna and Haru wouldn't meet the same fate. folding his hands together into his lap, he waited for his cousin to elaborate upon what was so worrisome, what had seen to him racing into this lesson and interrupting. Izuna and Haru had copied him, he noted from the corner of his eye, but in far less graceful manner.

The joys of being the eldest.

Of course, with it being Haru third meeting his posture was slipping, though thankfully their father was too focused upon the scroll in his hands to notice it. Making a mental note to remind his little brothers once they were out of Father's oh so large hearing range, Madara turned his attention back to the two older males in the room, noticing his cousin looked surprisingly ashen.

"A young child with the Rinnegan has been spotted in the Fire Country." Hikaku murmured for the three of them.

There was a long stiff silence as their cousin's words were processed. The Rinnegan was legendary and the very idea that some one had the Sage of Six Path's eyes in this day and age was almost laughable until one thought about the power that they held. Madara forced himself to keep his nerves at bay, not to let them show upon his face because Uchiha never showed their emotion. Unless they were younger than ten and in the confines of their own clan compound apparently because both Izuna and Haru shared fearful looks mixed with wonder.

"What do you know of the child." the father demanded already likely thinking of the danger the clan could be in if the Rinnegan user decided to go against their clan.

"I had the fortune of running into the child once I heard the rumor. It was girl maybe about eight or ten years old. Long black hair, pale skin, no known clan affinity for now. When I ran into her I attempted to capture her but it was revealed that she was able to use the power of the Rinnegan. In the brief fight I had with the child she was able to somehow attract and repel any physical attacks I threw at her, when using ninjutsu she was able to absorb the jutsu and seemly replenish her own chakra. It was then she sent me flying backwards allowing her to escape." Hikaku reported. "I do believe that there is more to her power. But what is more concerning if how she learned to wield the power and how she got it in the first place."

Madara had a hard time picturing it, a _**girl**_ younger than himself with the Rinnigan who managed to best his older cousin, who had been said becoming close in power with their father's second command, Yukihara Uchiha, their uncle and Hikaku's father.

Everyone who had heard the story of the Sage also heard that anyone who wielded the power of the Sage's eyes had the power to save or destroy the world. No matter how many times he ran the very idea through his head he just couldn't picture a girl wielding such power. It was just impossible to him.

"Alert the forces." Tajima said as he pitched the bridge of his nose, like the very thought of the girl brought him physical pain. "Tell them to look out for the girl, if possible bring her in. If she does have the Rinnigan then when she is older there is a very good chance that she will bear children with the same eyes. But if it not possible to bring her in, then do whatever it takes to kill her and take her eyes. We can risk her joining our enemies, such power can't fall into the hands of the Senju Dogs."

Author's note- sorry about the short chapter just trying to add depth I guess to the story. Also for those of you who read missing link for ready for a major rewrite of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kunoichi of the Warring State

Chapter Four

Violet gritted her teeth as she was holding her side cursing. Just barely a week and she ran into a member of the famed Uchiha clan, and she had been foolish enough to not have put the genjutsu she would usually have on her eye up. But now she was paying the price for being so arrogant.

Watching the crimson liquid drain from her side, staining her white kimono she knew that she needed to do something about the stab wound that Uchiha gave her. She let out a whimper as she made her way to tree that she made camp under. She had a small storage of medical supplies so she would be able to close up this wound. But she just needed to get to her tree hideout first.

Stumbling through the trees relief swept through her body and she slid down into the hole. For the next hour she spent sewing her side close. By the time she was done and had wrapped her side it was night, she needed to get some rest, good that she was a light sleeper. Putting a light almost see through cloth around her eyes (in case she was caught off guard) she could pretend to be a blind civilian girl who was living in a tree.

The next morning she was woke by the sound of two boys one of which who was poking at her stitched side. She remained the idea that she was still asleep hoping that they would believe her to be an injured civilian girl who was half dead or something.

"Madara you really should stop that." one of the voices said sounding concerned, it would likely be faked if any of these boys saw her eyes.

"Then how else should I wake her up?" a more concerted male voice said as he continued to lightly prodded her with his foot.

"She's a girl you have to be gentle and polite, if you wake a girl up." the kinder sounding voice said.

"You are moron, it could easily be a shinobi in disguise, but whatever if she hadn't woken up yet good chance she's dead. Look at the blood on her side." the converted voice whose name was Madara said.

"Good point." the kinder voice said sounding rather upset.

Their conversation stopped there and they seemed to walk away, it was about maybe five minutes until their footsteps disappeared.

Violet made quick work of getting and dashing trying to get as much distance as she could without using chakra incase the boys from earlier had been watching her little hide away hole. Which it had seemed to be case just as she was tossed on her back by a black haired kid a couple years older than herself if she had to take a guess.

"Gotcha faker" he said just before she head butted him when he got close enough. The fool.

She quickly jumped to her feet and took off yet again this time not bothering to hide that she could mold chakra as she push chakra to her legs to increase her speed. But it seemed today was just her bad day as she was then tackled and pinned to the ground by another boy. She was unable to get up. He was smarter than the other boy.

"Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." the second boy said.

"Well then why did you attack me them if you aren't going to hurt me then?" Violet accused.

Neither boy had a response to that.

"Well I rest my case." Violet said smugly. " You thought I was an enemy shinobi didn't you?"

"Well sorta but we didn't think you were much of a threat more so because of that wound you have." the second boy said as he got off her, something that Violet was glad he was starting to feel heavy. Once off she got a good look at his face. Tan, kind of roundish from baby fat, and a rather awful bowl cut. At first glance nothing special about his stuck out. He held out his hand. "My name is Hashirama. The sour puss over there is Madara"

"SOUR PUSS!" the black haired kid yelled as he held his nose which was apparently bleeding.

"So may we have the pleasure of your name?" the tanned kid asked, Violet couldn't help the flush that graced her cheeks. The little bastard was flirting with her, it was one thing to be taught how to deal with this but another thing for it to be directed at you.

"Violet call me Violet" was all she said as she got the redness out of her cheeks.

Her response seemed to make the two boys stiffen and sharpen their posture.

"You're from a shinobi clan aren't you." Madara asked, no more like stated.

Hashirama wasn't any better.

"No I'm not. I'm a first generation Kunoichi of my family." she replied, not the whole truth but she wasn't about to tell them that she came from another world then the moon.

"Ha Kunoichi?" Madara laughed. "Don't you mean glorified temptress and nurse."

A vein appeared on her, something that Hashirama had noticed but before he could stop her Violet proceeded to introduce Madara's jaw to her first via uppercut. Sadly there was no satisfying pop like usual but there was enough force to make him stumble.

"How's that for a nurse." Violet said as she looked at Madara who had a faint flush on his cheeks a flush that she was sure wasn't from her punch.

But as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

"As expected from a girl." he sneered.

Violet just smirked at his childish behavior, it felt somewhat refreshing similar to what some of the boys from the Otsutsuki clan acted towards her while training her to fight.

"So what happened to your side?" Hashirama interjected likely hoping to stop them from really fighting.

Violet just blinked (not that they knew that) as she looked at the dark red stain that nearly took up the whole bottom part of her white kimono.

"A fight, I was pretty lucky that nothing of importance of hit with that knife." Violet answered.

"I take it you didn't even bother to wear armor." Madara sneered again.

"You are right but mostly it is because I don't have any armor, It's expensive for anyone outside of of samurai and ninja clans to get it. Much less me a clanless kunoichi." she replied back remembering when she had tried several times to get herself some armor only to be tossed or laughed out the shop.

"That's what you get when you try to enter a man's world of war." Madara started as Hashirama just stood to the side unsure of what he should do.

"It's a woman's war too. Women bring life into this world, they are the ones who suffer the most. When men go off to war, the women are defenseless since clans think that they are too weak to learn ninjutsu. Those who do are forced to pick a path of a warrior or the path of an object. Men from ninja clans rarely truly care about if the woman is happy. We are expected to do nothing but care for the home, children we produce and listen to whatever man we are wed to says. I plan to change that." Violet said as she glared at the black haired boy. " so I don't care if you think I'm weak but I plan on changing on how this world thinks a woman's role is."

"You sound almost like Hashirama" was what Madara said. "Only that he wants to found a village where children can choice the ninja life. Where they can at least live long enough to taste alcohol."

Violet paused as she thought about what Hashirama dream was.

"That sounds rather nice, but you'd have to have some actual power over your clans depending if you have ones if you aren't like me which I'm guessing you aren't. You'd need power over you clan and in ninjutsu." Violet said.

"So you agree we my dream!" Hashirama yelled.

"Calm down. And yes i do. It's a very good dream. If you found this village you speak of you can bet I'll join up." Violet said "But anyway I need to make myself some more safety holes since you and MR. Grumpy found one so easily. We may meet again, it's been fun."

With that Violet shot through the trees at full speed. She really did like talking to them perhaps she'll try to find them again. It may turn out to be a good friendship for her. It may give her more of an understanding of the powers of the clans in the Land of Fire and to improve herself.

 **Author's note- sorry about the crappy chapter this is all I have. I have slight hope that the next will be better. My head is thinking about future chapters but not how to get there. Like always suggestions are welcomed, I don't want get to the founding of Konoha to early I already got some things in story for Violet.**


	5. Rewrite

I'll be quick about this, I've going to rewrite my stories on my account to get myself re invested in them so tell me any changes you want.

When I'm done rewriting I'll be deleting every chapter except the first two.

Here's the order the stories are likely going to be fixed in.

Mirajane Potter:Mage Gal (Harry Potter x Young Justice)

Darkness of the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Surving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Kunoichi of the Warring States (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby (Harry Potter x Pokemon)

An Adventure of a Lost Witch (Harry Potter x Hobbit)

Heavenly Chef (Toriko)

Creepy Witch (Harry Potter x Creepypasta)

Misstress of Death (HPx SN)

Violet Potter First Year Mentor

The Maiden and The Dragon.

Hogwarts Rejections letters will be the only thing to remain untouched.

So feel free to send in suggestions to help be rewrite this mess, and sorry about some of these stories who haven't seen a proper chapter in such a long time I'm going to try to get you one eventually.


End file.
